Discipline for Two
by United Profilers
Summary: Reid and Morgan's prank war has been going on for far too long, Hotch enlists Rossi's help to deal out some form of punishment before the two younger agents get into any real trouble. Contains spanking of adults, no slashes.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

A sudden crashing sound nearly caused Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner to jump out of his chair. It was so startling that he almost thought that it had been gunfire, though it wasn't quite as loud and thanks to the distinctiveness of the noise, however, he knew it was actually glass breaking, but what on Earth would cause such a sound to emit from the bullpen?

When some familiar voices began to shout outside of his office, that alone almost answered the Unit Chief's question.

Most of the team was only vaguely aware of some 'prank war' that Morgan and Reid had allegedly started between each other, during a case no less. Garcia and Rossi knew a little more on the matter than they cared to admit, but that wasn't important right now. What mattered is that not only has this little game of two of his agents acting like teenagers instead of grown men been going on for long enough, but he had also told them to cease their childish behavior, even threatened both of them with a short suspension, it apparently didn't get through. Now, Hotch doesn't mind a little prank here and there, even when Reid played with his homemade rockets after he'd already been told before not to use them in the office, but when two of his team members keep it up constantly, that's where he draws the line.

This prank war needs to end.

Aaron decided to head out and access whatever damage just happened a moment ago, he was a little hesitant to find out, but that last thing he wanted was for Strauss to lash out at them. He stepped out of his office to see several people standing around and staring at a window, or what used to be a window. It'd been broken to thousands of shards, allowing a notably cool breeze to enter the BAU. He looked at the floor some feet away where a small, yet cleverly built catapult rested, remains of a brown substance was in the large spoon connected to the little contraption, it's aim was directly at the broken window. Hotch looked up and saw two certain people who he barely needed to guess were the culprits.

Reid and Morgan looked away from each other when they noticed their boss glaring down at them, they were well aware that Hotch had told them to stop their prank war, and now they really wished they had just listened. The two young men also knew by the look on Hotch's face that they were in some deep trouble, but they weren't exactly sure what was going to happen to them. Reid bit his lip nervously, he hated the thought of being suspended, to actually not be allowed to do his job was hard to take, while Morgan would welcome a little break, the circumstances as to why he'd be taking one in the first place wouldn't be quite so enjoyable.

Hotch studied his two agents for a moment before turning his attention to the miniature catapult. "Care to explain?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morgan froze and Reid gulped, the tone of Aaron's voice dared either of them to lie to him, which neither of them were planning to do anyway, now was not the time to play any sort of name and blame game, not while their fuming leader was confronting them. Spencer sighed and took a step forward, Hotch glaring daggers at him before the young doctor began to speak.

"It was a catapult I made out of a tire rim, rubber bands and a large serving spoon. I loaded it with chocolate pudding that I was trying to aim at Morgan, but it fired with so much force that it ended up hitting the window and... and breaking it." His gaze fell to the floor and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, he danced around on his feet in a guilty manner. Hotch let the information sink in, how the heck does chocolate pudding break a window, in a federal building even? He shook his head, deciding that he'd rather not know. Instead, he stepped aside so that his office door was in view, he pointed a finger to it and ordered the two delinquents inside. He told them he would be right there after he spoke with Rossi in his office next door.

In the bullpen, the girls all shot unsure glances at each other, they were all afraid of what would become of Reid and Morgan, surely Hotch won't fire them, but he was capable of a lot of things that involved discipline, he is a father after all.

Aaron barely knocked before entering Rossi's office. "Come in?" The Senior SSA responded to the sudden intrusion. Hotch brushed it off and closed the door so nobody would be able to eavesdrop.

"Dave, I need to ask you something." The BAU leader asked.

"I already told you, Aaron, I personally had nothing to do with that prank war." Rossi sighed.

"It's not that." Hotch shook his head.

"By the way, what was that crashing sound I heard a few minutes ago?" The veteran profiler asked curiously. "Or need I bother asking?"

"Rossi, I actually need your help."

"Okay," Dave cocked an eyebrow. "With what?"

"I sent Reid and Morgan to my office, I need you to assist me with dealing out some punishment." Aaron admitted.

"If you're planning on suspending them, what exactly am I needed for?"

"I'm not suspending them, Rossi, I have something else in mind."

"You aren't actually _firing _them, are you?" Dave nearly shouted.

"No." The younger man replied calmly. "I think..." He paused and hesitated for a moment, finding it strangely difficult to allow the words to come out.

"Come on, Aaron," Rossi pushed. "You've got me this far, what are you planning?"

Hotch took a deep breath and sighed. "I think a round of spankings for both of them are in order." He finally said.

"Aaron Hotchner," Dave slowly shook his head. "You cannot be serious."

"Rossi, they're both acting like defiant children, and I feel the best form of punishment is to treat them like so, I also personally feel that a spanking would be more effective than a suspension."

"Aaron..." He sighed. "I realize that Reid and Morgan's recent behavior with this prank war of theirs isn't exactly appropriate for two federal agents, and that you're concerned for their well being, but you truly can't be serious on spanking them?"

"If something isn't done, they could get in trouble with Strauss, or worse yet, the Director, and it could cost both of them their jobs."

Rossi nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll help you. For the sake of their jobs." He got up from his chair and followed Hotch out to his office.

"You ready for this?" The Unit Chief asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Dave reassured. The two men entered, causing Reid and Morgan to jump, they were both sitting on the sofa, each looking equally nervous, especially now that Rossi was here as well. Whatever Hotch was going to dish out on them, it couldn't be good if he's got Dave with him. The two older profilers situated the chairs in front of Hotch's desk so that they were facing the front of the office before sitting down.

"Both of you, over here, now." Hotch ordered calmly, pointing a finger at the carpet in front of him and Rossi. Reid and Morgan both sat up from the couch and reluctantly obeyed.

"I've been patient with you two, I've asked you both before to cease this silly prank war." Aaron began.

"But he started it, Hotch." Spencer gestured to Derek, who glared at the young genius.

"I do not care which one of you started it, I asked for both of you to end it, which neither of you did. So I'm forced to finish it myself." His stern tone made both the dark skinned agent and the pale young man flinch.

"Reid, bend over my lap. Morgan, bend over Rossi's."

The two younger agents shared a look of shock and horror. "What?" Derek asked in pure disbelief.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Authority boomed in the BAU leader's voice.

"Hotch, maybe we could work something out? Like maybe-" Spencer didn't get a chance to finish before Aaron grabbed him by the arm and forced him over his lap. The action drew Derek's attention and Dave seized the opportunity to pull him down as well. The two began to yell and struggle for all it was worth, this only frustrated Hotch and Rossi as they pulled up their shirts.

"Rossi, what the hell are you doing, man?" Morgan shouted.

"Please! Don't do this, Hotch!" Reid begged.

Ignoring their pleas, Aaron and Dave both swiftly brought their hands down on their captives backsides.

"I swear, Rossi, I will- Ow!"

"I'm sorry! Hotch, please don't- Ow!"

Morgan may be the muscular one of the team, but Rossi was surprisingly strong for a man his age, that and with the current position the younger man was in, Dave had the upper hand. Derek bit his lip as he felt another smack, Rossi could really throw a hit. He tried kicking out his legs, but his feet only made contact with the side of the chair, it was a rather weak attempt to fight back.

Reid's eyes started to water as each spank only renewed the pain on his back, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Both Hotch and Rossi only had an idea as to how Spencer and Derek felt, since their own stinging hands made a presumably good representation as to what their backs were feeling like.

"I told you two to stop this nonsense, I gave you a fair warning, and you both refused to listen." Aaron scolded just as he delivered five more smacks to Reid. "Do you want to lose your jobs?"

"N-no-no..." Spencer moaned through his tear streaked face.

No- Ooh, no, man. Morgan winced, he swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions in check.

By the time Hotch and Rossi had finished, their hands were as red as the two younger men's backs. Morgan hissed at the sting he felt after pulling his shirt down, Reid allowed even more tears to fall while he tucked his shirt back in.

"We're not through just yet." Rossi spoke, catching the two aching profilers, and even Hotch off guard. He pointed to the wall off to his right. "Both of you are to face a corner for five minutes."

Reid and Morgan's jaws dropped.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"We're not children, Dave."

"Maybe you two should've done as Hotch told you and stopped acting like 'em." The Senior SSA glared, still pointing his finger. "Corner, or else."

"Or else what?" Derek challenged.

"Did we not get our previous 'discussion' clear, or do we need to do it again?" Hotch asked, sending his best stern glare toward the two troublemakers. Morgan almost slapped himself as he was reminded again of his pained backside.

"N-no, sir." Spencer replied shakily. He quickly hurried over to one of the corners in Hotch's office and stood there, his head hung in shame and his hands stuffed in his pockets. Derek more reluctantly obeyed, he stood in another corner, his head held up and his arms folded.

"Morgan, hands down." Rossi ordered. Sighing with frustration, the younger agent complied. Satisfied, Dave turned to Aaron, who merely nodded with approval, a silent way of telling the veteran profiler "well done."

Spencer and Derek had no choice other than to think about they've done as they shifted around uncomfortably in their corners. Morgan may have started it, but Reid antagonized it, and they both carried it on after Hotch told them to stop. It could've caused damaged that would not have been fixable, their jobs could have been taken away and the team would have forever been split up. It was clear to them that Hotch and Rossi were just trying to look out for them, they didn't want a permanent split up of the team either, the BAU was practically family, and such a valuable thing could have been lost for good because of a silly prank war they both refused to stop. And now with their backsides in pain, standing in a position that normally a defiant child would be found in, they've finally come to realize what they've done, and it needs to come to an end. They couldn't stand the idea of putting their 'family' in danger like this, and it made them feel incredibly guilty.

Dave glanced at his watch, the five minutes were up, he called for the two younger men to vacate their corners and come face him and Aaron.

"You both are going to make sure we don't need to have another discussion like this again, right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Reid and Morgan said in unison.

"You two are now excused." Hotch said. "Oh, and Reid?"

"Yes, Hotch?" Spencer spun around.

"Get rid of that catapult before Strauss sees it."

"Yes, sir." With that, the two younger profilers left the office. A brief moment of silence passed before Rossi turned to face Hotch.

"I think that went rather well, even if I thought it sounded insane at first."

"You don't know until you've tried it, Dave."

"Do you think they learned their lesson?" The older man asked.

"I'm pretty positive they did." Aaron replied, he sat up from the chair and returned it to it's original position, Rossi did the same. "Coffee?" The Unit Chief offered.

"Yes, please, black." Hotch nodded and proceeded for the break room when he noticed that Dave wasn't following. "You coming?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Hotch nodded and left Rossi alone. A couple minutes later, the older agent arrived at the break room just in time to accept his coffee. He thanked Aaron as he was leaving to return to his office. However, Hotch noticed that Rossi was acting rather amused about something, but he decided not to question him about it at the moment, whatever it was, he just wanted to have his coffee, look through paperwork, and allow his still stinging hand to rest.

Placing his cup on his desk, he went and eased himself into his chair, only for a sudden noise to nearly startle him out of his wits. He sat there frozen for a moment, he knew that sound was very similar to someone passing gas, but he knew it wasn't him, and he was the only one in here. Then he noticed that something felt odd about his chair, he sat up only to see a mostly round and flat pink object made of rubber. He lifted up the item in his hand and stared at the other side, it read "Whoopie Cushion".

Was Morgan or Reid responsible for this? Surely that discussion they received a while ago was plenty enough. Hotch couldn't imagine that either of them would've dared to do this, but if it wasn't them, then who else...?

He stood there a moment before plopping back down in his chair, he shook his head, unable to believe his own assumption. Especially considering that 'he' was the one Hotch asked to help, 'he' was the one who assisted him in spanking two of his agents of all things.

Outside in the bullpen, Morgan and Reid shot up when their boss's door flung open and he stormed off to the room next door, he barged in without even knocking. He looked rather pissed about something. The two young men watched with a mixture of shock and confusion when Hotch returned, dragging a laughing Rossi by the ear back to his office.

**The End!**

**Seems that Rossi has a rather mischievous side, hm? At least he didn't get away scott-free either. :P**


End file.
